The invention relates to smoking apparatuses, and more particularly to a vaporizer used with a water pipe. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for heating vaporizable substance using electricity as a heat source.
Water pipes or hookahs have been, known for centuries. These smoking devices were used throughout the Middle East and became known in the West under different names, such as narghile, arghila, or qalyan. The term “water pipe” and “hookah” will be used interchangeably to encompass all such smoking devices. A conventional water pine is a single- or multi-stemmed glass vessel in which the vapor or smoke is passed through a water basin before inhalation. Such, smoking instrument is used for vaporizing and smoking flavored tobacco and different botanical substances. One or more flexible hoses extend outward than, the body of the water pipe. By drawing the smoke through a water reservoir, the smoke is filtered and cooled. A user inhales the smoke that passed through the water through a flexible hose connected to the water pipe. However, open-flame hookahs present serious safety issues.
In recent years, interest has grown in the technique of vaporization in which the smoking material is carefully heated so that the desired flavor of the botanical substance is liberated, while tire hazard is minimized. Additionally, vaporization provides many benefits over smoking, including reduction in the amount of toxic carcinogenic flammable substances generated during heating of the botanical material. Also, vaporization is smoother and more flavorful and lacks a burned taste that many find disagreeable.
However, vaporization is difficult to perform using conventional hookah designs. For many botanical substances admixed with a required carrier vaporization only occurs in a relatively narrow temperature range. Some substances require healing up to 800 degrees Fahrenheit to achieve the release of vaporizable compound. It would be an advance in the art of vaporization devices to provide a vaporizer that can fee connected to a conventional water pipe for delivery of released gas through the water basin in the water pipe. Such a device could be widely used by tobacco smokers as well as by users of medicinal herbs and substances.